


瘟疫时期的爱情

by AliasIuris



Category: Hollow Knight (Video Game)
Genre: F/F
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-14
Updated: 2019-01-14
Packaged: 2019-10-10 04:17:32
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 905
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17418956
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AliasIuris/pseuds/AliasIuris
Summary: 当战士还未长成，她的躯壳还是懵懂的少女时，她所倾慕的强大在竞技场开出繁复的金色花朵，花瓣处渗出白色的体液，少女为此倾倒，将那份情感化为成长的动力，而鲜花终将枯萎，少女成长为强大的战士，那份情感也将被永远封存，化为脚边枯萎的灰尘。没有人会知晓这段故事。





	瘟疫时期的爱情

那是战士还不是战士时的遥远故事。

战士那时还是个初出茅庐的小姑娘，她步伐稳健，身手矫健，眼睛里满是自信与骄傲的光辉，几乎所有的人都会说她是一个好姑娘，就连蚁后夫人都把她看做是继承蚁巢的下一任候选人，小小的结实身体里隐藏着巨大的波动，在成年仪式那晚终了后，没有人得知那位少女究竟去了什么地方。

也许是巧合，巢里来的旅人偶尔会提起远方圣巢里偏远竞技场里风光得意的冠军，那是蚁巢流落在外的子孙，即使不在家族也依旧绽放出惊人的天赋，闪烁的金色花朵美丽且致命，绽放在挑战者的身上，白色的体液比金色更加刺眼，这便是竞技场的荣耀，无数的愚人在观众席上呼喊下注，更有甚者会把他们的花束抛在冠军的脚边——在这种地方，花束总是与荣耀一起成为稀罕的事物，他们乞求着冠军的垂青，但冠军似乎心有所属。那份强大与致命终于获得了回应，冠军终于得以被苍白色的国王召见。那份光辉令冠军心醉神迷，就连无意中踏过的钥匙都被冠军捡拾，握在手心虔诚地如同他们一直所接受的思想——爱戴你的国王，爱戴你的神。

召见过后的冠军失魂落魄，她的灵魂早已被苍白色的国王摄去，王宫里的关系总是错综复杂，她隐约嗅到隐藏在黑影里的杀气，汹涌的杀气比预想的更为可怖，那比无意识的瘟疫还要疯狂，等到离开王宫，冠军才看她的衣服上沾染了奇怪的黑渍，她嫌弃地抹了抹，黑渍晕染开，如同她最后的理智。

回去的冠军仿佛陷入奇怪的疯狂，她的手里一直握着那枚苍白色国王踏过的钥匙，时间没有削弱冠军的信仰，反而加深了这种执拗，终于，新任挑战者的镰刀悬在冠军的脖颈处，冠军承认了她的失败，她已经不再年轻了，不再强大，对于竞技场而言就是被抛下的无用躯壳，就像他们之前一直所做的那样——但是冠军依旧活着，观众席上抛来的花束落在新人冠军的脚旁，那身红色的盔甲下流出的是橙色的眼泪。

冠军已然痴傻，新任冠军无暇顾及，她将冠军彻底掩埋在由面具堆砌而成的墙后，那里可以隔绝大部分的好奇，这好奇往往是带有恶意的，直到新任冠军彻底将冠军变成了传说——最深处徘徊的幽灵，脚下会绽出金色的花朵。

那名少女长大了，她将她仅有的倾慕锁在了层层堆砌的面具下面，也正如那面墙后冠军所倾慕但也绝对得不到的东西，她需要的只是信仰，而非爱情，金色的花束划过红色的盔甲，盔甲后的白色伤疤隐隐作痛。少女在掩埋冠军的同时也将自己梦境一同埋葬，梦境里开满金色的花束，美梦终醒，眼前只有刀剑锻成的山海与血雨。


End file.
